1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing systems, or, more specifically, a dual force single point actuation integrated load mechanism for securing a computer processor to a socket and an apparatus with a computer processor securely mounted within a socket.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems often include powerful computer processors that are mounted within sockets. The sockets may be attached to a printed circuit board (‘PCB’) such as a motherboard and be configured to house a computer processor. Modern processors may require that a force be applied to the processor in order for the processor to remain situated within the socket such that the processor maintains a reliable electrical connection to the socket.